The present invention relates to a baseball board game. More particularly, it relates to a baseball board game which highlights the monetary, personal and business aspects of professional baseball players, both on and off the field, in a simulated traditional baseball game-like setting.
A variety of baseball board games have been proposed. For example, Seale, U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,639 discloses a game which attempts to simulate a traditional baseball game setting with pitchers and hitters of varying ability and where the outcome of the game is based on the game player's ability as a "manager" to make appropriate managerial moves, than on the elements of chance which are reduced to a minimum degree. Other board games have a sports game motif also have a more traditional rectangular path around a game board and deal, e.g., with the acquisition of teams and players (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,010,957 and 4,486,022) or the ability of the game players to spell for educational purposes (U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,897). However, so far as is known, no presently available board game provides a simulated traditional baseball game-like setting while highlighting the total personal and business aspects of the game, both on and off the field, from a player's perspective in a simple and yet highly manner as herein proposed.